Sparks Fly
by BeautifulDarkAndTwisted
Summary: She was the smart student. He was the popular jock. His horrible grades brought them together. "I'll tutor you, but you have to promise me one thing?" "What?" "Promise me something won't spark between us." "Between us? Ha, you're funny...and pretty cocky. Don't worry, I promise." -StingxOC-
1. Tutor

_**Chapter One - "Tutor"**_

Pep rallies. Krystal had always _hated_ them. All the screaming, cheering, and chanting drove her_ insane._ She didn't even know why she was here in the first place. Oh wait, that's right, this pep rally was **mandatory.** The school's basketball team had made it to the semi finals, and they were positive that they could beat their upcoming rival (it was a team they had beaten in the past during the season) to make it to the championships. Krystal sighed as she saw the basketball team finally enter the gym. Leading them, was the star player, Sting Eucliffe. He raised his hands as he entered the gym, causing the crowd to yell louder. He smiled as he fist pumped the air and Krystal just rolled her eyes, she was more than ready for the pep rally to be over with.

"You really don't want to be here do you?" Krystal turned to look at Erza Scarlet, who had a mocking smile on her face.

"You know I hate these things. I can't believe this was mandatory." Krystal looked at her watch that was situated on her left wrist. "I have a math test next period and it determines my final grade for the semester." Erza just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you know you are going to pass Krystal. Math is your strongest subject and you pass it with flying colors." Krystal let a small smile cross her lips before it was quickly replaced with her annoyed expression she just had on moments before.

"I still want to get out of here."

* * *

Krystal smiled as she stared at the scantron that Gildarts had just passed back out to his students. 100%. From the sounds that filled the classroom, she could tell that most of the class did well. Except...Sting Eucliffe who she had just witness frustratedly slam his head on the desk right next to her. Krystal slid her scantron into the clear plastic in front of her binder as Natsu and Lucy approached her.

"Hey Smarty Pants, how did you do?" Natsu asked. However, he didn't even need to ask. Natsu knew that she always passed, hence his nickname for Krystal, Ms. Smarty Pants. His eyes then dropped to her binder and he sighed. "Of course, a perfect 100 like always." He jabbed a finger at the visible scantron.

"Ahh, you're so lucky Krystal, I got an 85." Lucy whined as she waved her scantron back and forth between her fingers.

"That's good Lucy!" Krystal said encouragingly before turning her attention to Natsu. "How did you do Natsu?"

"70%."

"Liar." Krystal and Lucy replied simultaneously as they looked at the pink haired teen.

"No seriously!"

"Natsu, no offense...but you're not exactly the smartest one in our class." Krystal giggled.

"Quit making fun of me Krystal. Look!" Natsu shoved his scantron into Krystal's face, and her eyes widened when she saw the 70% marked in the corner. "See? I told you!"

"Did you copy from someone?" Lucy asked as she stared at the scantron suspiciously.

"No! Gosh, you guys are so annoying." Natsu pouted as the two females laughed. "Hey, at least I'm not as stupid as him." Lucy and Krystal followed Natsu's gaze to see Sting by Gildarts desk, most likely discussing his grade. "I don't even know how he's on the team, his grades are horrible."

"That's none of our concern. But hopefully, he did so bad on this test that he can't play in the semi finals." Krystal grabbed her things and begun to head out of the classroom, with Natsu and Lucy in tow.

"Gosh, you're horrible." Natsu commented, and all Krystal did was respond with a mischievous smile on her face. "What I_ really_ don't get though, is why he just doesn't copy off of you Krystal. He sits right next to you and everyone in the class knows you are the smartest one. Heck, if I sat next to you, I bet I will have a perfect grade in every assignment and test."

"Don't you dare give him that idea." Krystal threatened, but Natsu just laughed as they made their way to their final period of the day.

* * *

Krystal closed her locker to see no other than Sting Eucliffe leaning against the locker next to hers, obviously waiting for her. Krystal scanned him up and down and sighed. He was the last person she wanted to see, and what could he possibly want with her? The popular jock never bothered to talk to the smart students, only his own teammates.

"Can I help you Mr. Basketball Star?"

"Krystal right?" Sting asked, and Krystal just nodded in response, shifting most of her weight so she leaned on her right leg. When she crossed her arms across her chest, it was then that Sting noticed she had no books in her hands. "Don't you need to do homework later?" He asked nervously.

"My last period of the day is a free period, so I do all my homework then. But I doubt that's what you want to ask me."

"You got me." He nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Sting then noticed she was starting to get impatient as she began to tap her foot on the floor. "Okay, I just failed the math test during 5th period." Wow, _shocker_. "With that grade, I won't have the C average I need to play in the semi finals."

"And how does this involve me? It sounds like it's all your fault."

"You know, for someone who's probably the smartest student in this school, you're pretty bitchy." Sting retorted, causing Krystal to widen her eyes and her mouth drop. Did he just call her a bitch?

"Why am I even wasting my time with you, I don't even like you." She snapped.

"Whoa, last time I checked, I haven't even done anything to you." Krystal rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Exactly! We have never talked before and now magically you want to. But obviously, you don't know how to talk to someone..." She then spun on her heel, heading the opposite way to finally leave since the school day had already ended. Krystal had probably taken two steps until something wound itself around her right arm, preventing her from going any further. She turned around to see Sting's hand wrapped around her wrist. She eyed the contact suspiciously before slowly bringing her head up to meet the basketball player's gaze.

"Okay, the thing is I really need to play in the semi finals, or we aren't going to make it to the championships. So, I talked to Gildarts and he's going to let me retake the exam. He told me you were the top student in our class..." Krystal already knew where this conversation was going.

"So, you need me to tutor you?" She asked and Sting nodded in confirmation. She couldn't believe this, the popular jock now needed her help. She could easily say no, but if Sting didn't play and they lost, she really didn't feel like hearing the whole school mope. However, it did interest her to think of everyone picking on Sting for letting his grades slip and not being able to play. It was his fault anyway. But as much as Krystal despised him, she didn't want him to suffer. Plus, she knew most of her friends were looking forward to the next two games and that they planned on going. If he was going to be given another chance, then so be it. "I'll tutor you, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What?" Sting asked as his face filled with worry and confusion.

"Promise me something won't spark between us."

"Between **_us_**? Ha. you're funny...and pretty cocky. Don't worry, I promise."


	2. Mommy Issues

_Here is chapter two! Sorry it took my quite long to update! I've been dealing with school and finals/exams, but lucky for me...SCHOOL IS NOW OUT! :D HOORAY FOR SUMMER! :) Hopefully I will be able to update my stories much quicker now. I'll try my best but I still have activities that I have to attend to as well as homework that needs to be completed for next school year :/ Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this story...well, the little that has been written of it xD Please read and review! Oh and a special thanks to the people for favorited and added this story to their story alerts as well as **Kyoichi Amaya, VenVen,** and **Sydnee Trammell** for your reviews!_

* * *

_**Chapter Two - "Mommy Issues"**_

Sting stared at the math problem in front of him. His eyebrows knitted in confusion and he tilted his head slightly, trying to think of how to solve the problem. Krystal sat right next to him, completely appalled. She had wrote a simple algebra problem, order of operations, and Sting didn't know how to do it. He had been staring at the problem for a good five minutes. Krystal sighed as she closed her eyes and placed her elbows on the counter, rubbing her temples.

"Please tell me you're joking." She mumbled, not opening her eyes to look at Sting. She heard Sting sigh.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not. I really don't know what to do." Sting dropped the pencil and moved back away from the counter.

"It's order of operations." Krystal said, finally opening her eyes and looking at Sting.

"You're saying that like it's going to help." Krystal looked at Sting, mentally asking the question _'It should.'_ Sting sighed once more. "It doesn't."

Krystal stood up from her stool and moved around the island, making her way to stand right next to Sting. The two were at Krystal's house for their first tutoring session. Krystal had offered for Sting to come to her free period so she can tutor him during then, but he quickly refused. His reason being that he didn't want anyone to know what was going on. Of course that angered Krystal, he was the one who needed tutoring, but he still didn't want to damage his reputation. Despite arguing however, Krystal just agreed with Sting that they would have their tutoring sessions after school and they would alternate between their two houses. So, that's why they were found together in Krystal's house, in the kitchen, sitting on the island that was situated in the middle. Sting leaned forward as Krystal grabbed the pencil and held it between her fingers.

"PEMDAS. This is what you need to know for order of operations." She wrote the word in capital letters across the top of the paper. "Parentheses, exponents, multiplication, division, addition, subtraction." She looked toward Sting. "Any questions so far?" Sting shook his head. "However, when it comes to multiplication or division, which ever comes first in the equation you solve. Same for addition or subtraction." Sting slowly nodded, understanding what Krystal was telling him. "Okay, try to solve it now." Krystal handed the pencil back to Sting & watched as he solved what was in parentheses first, and then the exponent. He then turned toward Krystal.

"Since division is before the multiplication in the equation. You solve it first...right?" Krystal nodded, and watched as Sting easily finished the problem.

"You see, was that so hard?"

"No, not really..."

"Good, because basically that's what you need to solve practically anything. So if you know the basics, you shouldn't have any problem."

The sound of jiggling keys and the front door being opened caused Sting and Krystal to turn their heads simultaneously. A tall woman dressed in high heels and a business suit walked through the door as she rapidly talked into the Bluetooth headset situated in her right ear. She kicked the door close as she tried to balance all of her work bags in her hands.

"Mother's home." Krystal mumbled in disgust as she rolled her eyes and moved from the island to poke her head into the refrigerator.

"Yes I know. I'm aware. Yes. 8 o'clock tonight. Yes. Okay. Thank you. Have a nice day." A slender finger reached up to her ear and pushed the Bluetooth headset off as she placed her bags on top of the island. The woman was slightly taken back when she saw Sting in front of her. She glanced from Krystal, who seemed to not be paying any attention to her, back to Sting. "Krystal sweetheart, I didn't know you were going to have company over today." She said with a soft voice and a large smile.

"It was a last minute thing." She quickly answered, not even bothering to lift her head from the fridge. "I'm tutoring."

"Tutoring?" Her mother giggled. "Since when do you tutor? I thought you didn't like-"

"Since Sting desperately needed help." She snapped and her mother's smile fell for a split second at her daughter's response. She then turned to Sting, who could feel the tension between the two, and placed the large smile back on her face.

"You're lucky. Krystal doesn't like tutoring. I don't know why though. She's very smart and-"

"Sting, do you want anything to drink?" Krystal interrupted.

"Water will be fine." He answered, trying his best to remain calm in the tense household.

"I'm Kristine, Krystal's mother." She said politely as she held out a hand.

"Sting. Sting Eucliffe." Sting then stretched out his hand as well, shaking Kristine's hand. He didn't know why things were so tense between them, she seemed like a very nice lady. But, he knew it was none of his business and he didn't want to ask.

"I guess I'll be seeing you here often then."

"Not as often as you may think. We'll be alternating between both of our houses." Sting said politely and Kristine just smiled.

"I see." When Krystal harshly placed a glass of water between the two, Kristine turned to face her. "I have a dinner meeting at 8." She said, disappointment filling her words.

"So I've heard." Krystal said as she brought her own glass to her lips.

"I'm not going to be here for dinner so-"

"It's not like you ever are." She interrupted once more and Kristine just sighed.

"So..."

"So just ask the chefs to cook me something. I got it. It's what I've been doing for the past two years. Don't need to tell me. It's nothing new."

"I should go get ready. It's already 6." Kristine stated as she glanced to her watch on her left wrist. She spread open her arms as if she was going to hug Krystal, but when Krystal didn't move, she quickly dropped them. Kristine then turned to face Sting. "It was nice meeting you. Hope to see you soon." She said with a smile, the smile that always tried to hide her disappointment of how her daughter acts toward her. Sting nodded and one minute later, the two students were once again left alone.

"May I ask, what's that about?" Sting asked as he quickly grabbed his glass and begun to drink water, possibly trying to avoid Krystal's eyes. However, Krystal didn't glare at him or anything; she sighed, placed her glass on top of the counter, and leaned against the island. And for once, Sting saw this look of..._vulnerability_ in her face.

"Me and my mom...we don't get along." She said as she twiddled her thumbs. "It's been like this for the past two years."

"But why? She looks like she's being nice and trying to reach out to you. But you're just turning her away."

"I have my reasons."

"Krystal, she's trying-"

"I bet you're hungry. We've been at this for a while. Is there anything specific you want me to ask the chefs to cook?" Krystal asked. Sting just sighed and nodded his head. He was not going to get through to her. At least, not now. She did indeed, have a hard exterior. And it was going to be a while before she cracked.

* * *

"Krystal, where we you yesterday? You just disappeared after school. Usually you wait for me and Natsu and we go to the nearby coffee shop." Lucy said as she sat on Krystal's side of the desk that she shared with Sting. She wasn't looking at him, but she can feel Sting's eyes on her, mentally hoping that she won't say anything to them about his tutoring session.

"I'm sorry. I really wasn't feeling good yesterday and just wanted to go home and rest." She said as Natsu made his way over to her desk as well.

"Now that you mention it, you were a bit pale yesterday during Study Hall. Feeling better?" The pink haired boy asked. Krystal just nodded. "Well how about we hang out after school today then?" He asked with a smile. Just then, Sting begun to have a coughing fit, causing the trio to all turn towards him simultaneously.

"Are you okay?" Krystal asked as she hesitantly tapped his back. When Sting gave her this look, she quickly stopped and rolled her eyes. _'I know.'_ She mouthed before quickly turning back to her friends. "I can't today. I'm sorry. I scheduled an appointment with my doctor to make sure nothing's wrong." She easily lied. Lucy sighed and Natsu's face fell, Krystal hates seeing her friends like this.

"It's okay. But we're going to definitely hang out this weekend. Not matter what. We will take you out sick if we have to." Lucy giggled as she hopped off Krystal's desk and her and Natsu headed over to theirs as Gildarts walked into the room. Krystal quickly ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and brought it down to her lap, furiously writing something before she passed it to Sting.

_I'm well aware that we have a tutoring session today. You didn't need to make that scene. _

_Just making sure. _

_In case you didn't notice, you're ruining my social life. You better be damn grateful that I'm doing this for you...you better pass that retake as well._

_I never said that I wasn't. But, I would be way more grateful if you did me a favor._

_Are you serious? What the hell is it now?_

_My car is being serviced today. I hitched a ride with one of the basketball players in the morning. Since we are going over my house...I was wondering...could you give me a ride home? It would be greatly appreciated!_

_You have got to be kidding me..._

_Please._

_Fine...Since you have private gym for the last period of the day, I'll wait for you by the locker room._

_Sounds good. Wait, how do you know my schedule?_

_I have my ways. No, I'm not stalking you so don't ask. Oh, and by the way, I'm not a patient person._


	3. An Intervening Dad

_Hey guys! Once again, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Summer has been way busier that I thought :/ I have dance camp, and when I don't have dance camp I have to babysit, and then I have AP work I have to complete before school starts :/ I'll try to update again soon but I have only about three weeks before school starts and I haven't even started school shopping! Oh, and I have to update my other stories! I'm such a mess :P Anyway, I love you all! Thanks to the people who follow and favorite this story! And thank you to **chocoholic123, Sydnee Tramell,** and **Kyoichi Amaya** for reviewing chapter two :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I feel its a bit rushed and short, so I plan to make the fourth one longer! I already outlined the chapter and just have to start writing it! Please read and review :) Hope you guys like this chapter and how the story is coming along!  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Three - An Intervening Dad**_

Krystal impatiently tapped her foot as she leaned against the wall by the boys' locker room. The other basketball players were long gone, even the coach, and Sting was the only one left. _He must be doing this on purpose_. She glanced to her watch, _I doubt it takes an hour to change. _Krystal grunted loudly as she pushed herself off the wall and made way for the entrance to the boys' locker room. The door abruptly opened and Krystal had barely just placed her hands in front of her, blocking the door from hitting her square in the face.

"Krystal! I'm so sorry!" Sting apologized as he inched closer towards his tutor. Krystal bent her head down and held out her hand, having him stop in his tracks.

"Just save it okay? Let's go."

* * *

Sting tried to sit as still as possible in the red convertible. Honestly, it wasn't that hard when Krystal had her foot glued to the accelerator. He watched as the red arrow on the speedometer slowly kept crawling higher and higher, finally stopping at a three digit number. He stole a glance towards Krystal, and she didn't seem at all bothered by her speed. Sting was mentally praying that an accident won't occur and that if so, his seat belt would save him. When Krystal made a sharp right turn, Sting quickly slide to the side of the car. A couple seconds later, they reached Sting's driveway. As soon as the car was turned off, Sting clicked off his seat belt and jumped out of the car. When Krystal got out and shut her door, she was surprised to see Sting was hunched over with his hands on his knees and his face was a bit pale.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked as she walked over to the blonde's side.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Sting however, made a gagging noise that said otherwise.

"Do you have motion sickness?"

"Well, who doesn't have motion sickness when you're driving recklessly like that?" He retorted.

"Then say something next time!"

Sting grunted out of frustration as he grabbed his bag, shut the car door, and walked up the front stairs to his house. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He should have said something if it was causing him a problem. Krystal just silently followed the basketball star into his house.

"Dad! I'm home!" Sting yelled as he made his way through his house to the back patio, where he father usually was at this time of day. And, he was right. Sting's father was finishing a lap in the large pool when he spotted his son and Krystal. He waved enthusiastically at the two as he made his way to the edge and hopped out of the pool. He grabbed the nearby towel and quickly dragged it across his body, somewhat drying himself.

"So, this is Krystal?" Sting's father asked as he stood in front of the two, and offered his hand out. Krystal gave a small smile and nodded, reaching her hand out to shake his. "My, what a beautiful young lady."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Eucliffe."

"Please Krystal, call me Weiss." Krystal nodded. "So Krystal, are you staying for dinner?" Krystal's eyes slightly widened at the quick invitation and she held a hand up.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to be a bother."

"Please Krystal stay. It's the least I can do since you're tutoring my idiotic son so he can play in the finals." Weiss looked over to Sting disapprovingly and Sting just shied away, looking in the other direction.

"Okay. I guess I can stay for dinner."

"Great! Now, I'm going to go wash up and then start cooking. I'll call you two when dinner is done." Weiss then turned to face his son. "Study hard now Sting." And with that, he walked past the two and into the house.

"So, you told you're dad exactly what's going on?" Krystal asked as she turned around to look at Sting.

"Yeah. Me and my dad are really close. We tell each other everything."

"That's...nice." Krystal's expression slowly faltered and that didn't go unnoticed by Sting. Her usual poker face was replaced with a sorrowful expression, her soft lips forming into a frown. Her eyes gazed off into the distance as if she was remembering a certain moment. Sting hesitantly reached out and placed his hand around her shoulder.

"H-Hey." He nervously stuttered. "A-Are you okay?" Krystal quickly snapped out of her daze and cringed away from Sting's hand. She absently rubbed her shoulder where his hand was.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine..." From the look on Krystal's face though, Sting could obviously tell she wasn't fine. Something was bothering her. Was it something he said? But, he hasn't said anything, well except the comment about her driving. But that had happened minutes ago. Sting sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Krystal, if you need to talk-"

"Well, we better get started. Our time is cut back since we're going to be having dinner."

* * *

"Guys! Dinner is ready!" Weiss yelled from the kitchen, his voice effectively and loudly reaching the den, where Krystal and Sting were having their tutoring session. The two quickly picked up their stuff and headed for the kitchen, where Weiss was putting plates and eating utensils on the table. On the island, were several bowls of food and each of them looked and smelled delicious. Krystal couldn't help but smile, it has been a really long time since she had a home cooked meal.

"Looks good right? My dad is an amazing cook." Sting smiled as he caught Krystal staring at the food.

"It's been a while since I've had a well home cooked meal." Krystal says.

Sting's smile quickly fell and that was when he remembered. When he was over at Krystal's, her mom wasn't there for dinner and she had the chefs cook dinner. And what the chefs cooked was extraordinary, something that belonged in the best five star restaurants. They _were_ chefs after all. Weiss noticed Sting's sudden emotion change and softly nudged his son in the stomach as he arranged the food on the island. Sting looked at his father and on his face he was mentally asking what was wrong. Sting nodded, mentally replying that he will tell him later.

"Your parents don't cook at home?" Weiss asked casually, trying to start a conversation with Krystal as that was the type of person he was. Sting's eyes widened. However, his mouth dropped when Krystal laughed, _genuinely_ laughed.

"No. I always have the chefs cooking for me. And they don't cook like this. They cook five star meals. I don't mind it, but it gets tiring. I just want some casual food once in a while."

"How come your parents don't cook?" Weiss asked and Sting elbowed him in the gut, ushering him not to continue with that topic. Krystal's smile slowly disappeared and her poker face was back on.

"My mom is never home. She works a lot."

"And your dad?" It was then that Krystal's face changed from her poker face into a definite frown and her face filled with sadness.

"He was the one who always cooked for me, he loved it. We always were really close. But, he passed away two years ago..." Krystal mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Krystal. I didn't know." Weiss apologized.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Sting froze, many thoughts running through his head.

Krystal's words echoed in his head._ He passed away two years ago. So just ask the chefs to cook me something. I got it. It's what I've been doing for the past two years. Don't need to tell me. It's nothing new._ Was it a coincidence? Did that have something to do with Kasey being distant from her mom? Her personality? Her attitude? Weiss's words interrupted Sting from his thoughts and he decided that he will ask Kasey at another time, when the time was right.

"Okay. So how we do it here Kasey, is like any other casual restaurant. First the appetizer, then entree, and then dessert."

"There is no dessert." Krystal said as she scanned the contents on the island.

"That's because its a surprise." Weiss said with a smile. He then begun to point to several bowls. "The salad and spinach dip are the appetizers. You can eat the fresh bread also, but I recommend eating it with the pasta, which is one of our entrees. The pork and lasagna are also entrees. And we also have coleslaw. And the dessert...well you will have to wait. Okay! Help yourselves guys!"

Sting quickly grabbed his plate and rushed to the island, already serving himself. Weiss elbowed him in the side, making him groan and lean to the side.

"What was that for?!"

"Ladies first, Sting. Stop being rude."

"What would you like Krystal?" Sting asked as he grabbed her plate.

"Um, just salad is fine." Weiss looked at his son with amusement as he saw him serving Krystal. Sting never really did have manners, but here was, being a gentleman and serving Krystal. A smile crossed his lips.

* * *

All three were now eating their entrees silently when Weiss broke the silence. He couldn't help it. He wanted to make conversation, and he just knew how.

"So Krystal, do you have a boyfriend?" Weiss causally asked as he twirled his fork into his pasta. Sting's mouth dropped open as well as his fork, making a crashing sound as it hit his plate.

"Dad!" Sting yelled in astonishment. "W-Why would you ask her that? This is why I don't bring friends over!"

"No, I don't." Krystal said causally, meeting Weiss's eyes as she looked up from her pasta.

"And how come? You're such a beautiful young lady. And very smart to."

"Thank you." Krystal said with a laugh. "But, I've always been the outsider at school I guess. Since I am smart. That's how it always it. The athletes are at the top of the popularity hierarchy while the smarties are at the bottom."

"Well that's stupid. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure some guy will come to his sense." Sting and Krystal were too busy eating to notice that Weiss looked over to his son. Silence had fallen on the three once more and what Weiss said next shocked both of the teens. "Would you date my son?" Weiss asked causing Krystal to immediately begin choking on the forkful of pasta she just shoved in her mouth.

"Dad! W-What the hell?" Sting yelled across the table, shooting Krystal an apologetic look.

"What?! It's just a question!"

"Dad! She's tutoring me! We're just friends!"

* * *

"Listen, I'm really sorry my dad got a bit...personal." Sting apologized as he walked out with Krystal to her car.

"No really it's fine." Krystal said with her usual poker face, not meeting his eyes. "So, um...see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. Your house." Sting nervously scratched the back of his neck as Krystal got into her car and threw her bag on the passenger seat. She then turned around, her eyes meeting with Sting's. "Night."

"Bye Sting." Krystal closed the door and slowly backed up out of the drive way. Sting watched her leave before running back into his house and into the kitchen.

"Dad really? Why would you do that?" Sting asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter next to his dad as he washed the dishes.

"You like her." Weiss stated. "I wouldn't blame you. She's really nice."

"N-No I don't!" Sting said as his eyes widened. "And Krystal...she isn't nice!"

"Okay Sting, I'm sorry I said that stuff to Krystal." Weiss turned off the water and faced his son, with a smile on his face. "It still doesn't change that fact that you like her."

"I DON'T LIKE HER!"


End file.
